


Black Box Disputes

by Mesmeret



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: An OMC has a Modified Dick, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Body Modification, Bondage, Box Bondage, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Felching, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Hux in Chastity, Identity Porn, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mild Prolapse, Objectification, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Kylo Ren, Public Sex, Rimming, Rosebud - Freeform, Xenophilia, gape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo and his dear Hux have ways to mix work with pleasure.This week Hux is disguised as Kylo on the throne and watches two tycoons settle their dispute with a very rigged fuck box with Kylo inside. Once Kylo has determined who won, the guards take their turn wetting their cocks with Hux's mouth before cumming on/in Kylo's ass. Then Hux enjoys the mess of Kylo's asshole in privacy on the throne.This is pretty much Kylux who are very greedy bottoms who like taking turns blowing out each other's asshole.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Other(s), Kylo Ren/Other(s)
Kudos: 46
Collections: Kylux Stuck Inside Week 2020





	Black Box Disputes

Hux leaned back on the throne watching the two tycoons comprehend his modulated words.

“I’m sorry, Supreme Leader, could you clarify?” Fegh asked while fidgeting with his rings.

“I said whoever lasts the longest with the box wins.” 

Hux was disguised in Kylo’s robes and helmet. He waved for the guard to cart out a large black box with black latex ass cheeks and face mask on either end. Hux grinned at the sight of the obscenely red gag and plug inserted in the orifices that the gentlemen will settle their dispute with.

Warm haze filled Hux’s mind as Kylo sensed the two men cautiously step closer. The taller man of the two glared at his rival and started going for the mouth.

“Oh, you want to lose, Dalm?” Hux jabbed and bit his lip to hide his laughter as the man tried to shove past Fegh for Kylo’s asshole.

“Then again that ass can peel a berry. It’s so tight,” Hux purred.

Fegh startled, “Is this your personal whore, sir?”

“Hmm, a particular loud mouthed ginger. Took months to tame,” Hux answered. There was truth in that. It took Kylo months to get Hux comfortable to explore what their dynamic has become. Just last week Hux was in the box, enjoying a dispute between the head officers of a sporting league. They were both former athletes and nearly damaged his neck and tail bone with their voracity.

The men before him quickly picked up his insinuation and muttered insults at the box. They had lost a sizable amount of assets due to Hux’s Starkiller. Dalm ended up at his first choice of the mouth and threw the gag aside. Hux couldn’t see the man’s length, nor did he care to.

He instead closed his eyes and felt what Kylo was projecting. Fegh was girthy with a ring of texture silicone embedded just below the crown of his cock. It gave an unrelenting extra inch of diameter that Kylo was gagging for. Hux whispered in his mind, “Let’s have him win. We can cast his cock for a good toy.”

“Yesss,” Kylo purred in Hux’s mind. “It’s gonna pull me inside out!”

Hux clenched his muscles around his own plug and felt his cock fill out in his chastity. He couldn’t wait to suck on Kylo’s puffy rosebud. Maybe have the guards come on it first.

They all appeared to be standing still like good soldiers, but Hux had been in military rest long enough to tell they were all antsy. They all swore secrecy about who was really in the box.

Dalm gasped and cursed bringing Hux’s attention back to the dispute. Kylo was clearly doing everything he could to suck the soul out of Dalm. Fegh laughed and taunted Dalm, “Spent too many years with that frigid wife of yours, have you? Can’t handle the heat of this ginger?”

Dalm growled and nearly took a step back.

“If you pull your cock out, you forfeit,” Hux yelled. He relished how even Fegh looked terrified. Kylo was thoroughly entertained with how Dalm and Fegh forgot the objective and lost themselves in mindless rutting. Hux went back to keeping his eyes closed. He didn’t particularly find anyone attractive when fornicating, except for Kylo. Even then he’d get distracted by the mottled flush, the labored breathing, and copious sweat. But Kylo also found himself too distracting and was thrilled when Hux admitted he just wanted to feel, not see.

Hux’s tonsils felt flooded with bitter precum, his nose barely getting oxygen through his brain. He jolted as Kylo screamed. Fegh knew how to use his dick. It was intense what a couple of hip tilts and grinding could do.

Dalm whimpered from the deep scream around his cock and thrusted to the root in shame as he came.

Kylo gurgled as Dalm pulled out and Fegh slammed into him hard in victory.

“That’s what you get, you minimalistic loser!” Fegh laughed.

Dalm glared at him but didn’t object. Hux sighed dramatically, “Please, let’s keep this civil. Dalm, you are hereby ordered to pay Fegh Inc. all back payments with interest. I do not wish to see you here again due to poor decision making.”

Dalm nodded and Hux couldn’t help another jab, “And maybe get a decent bedwarmer.”

Dalm was escorted out of the throne room grumbling to himself. Hux gestured at Fegh, "Carry on. Enjoy your release."

Fegh grunted as Kylo clenched around him. Hux chuckled as Kylo bit back a growl. His lover could never be a pillow prince. He was a terrifying power bottom when he had his way. He was as much as a force when topping too. Hux licked his lip looking forward to the pounding in the coming days as Kylo's ass recovers.

Fegh wheezed through his orgasm fairly quickly. It was understandable that Kylo was looking forward to his guards. Hux applauded Fegh, "Good. Now if you are available, w-I would like to invite you to spend a night at the palace."

Fegh accepted without question and was then escorted out. Hux waited a moment before taking off the helmet with a deep sigh, "Turn him around and lift the box."

Two guards followed the order while Hux brushed his hair back to order. He watched with anticipation as they revealed Kylo's gape. It was mostly made by a few of their toys, but certainly reddened by Fegh's modified cock. Kylo was clearly picking up Hux's musings with how he clenched and pushed his ass to get Fegh's load dripping down the side of the black box.

Hux walked over, pointing at one guard and signaling a circle. The guard came over and Hux slipped his hand under the long tunic and pants to pull out the man's cock. Hux instinctively licked the tip before sucking on it.

Another guard is dutifully adding more lube to their Supreme Leader's hole. Once Hux sees them standing back in his peripheral, he guides the cock in his hand to Kylo's rim. Hux gets up and straddles the box watching the penetration.

The guard that was stationed to the right of the one thrusting shallowly into Kylo stepped up to Hux's side. Hux smiled politely and waited for the man to pull out his cock. Hux leaned down to suck. Kylo let loose his moans and whines as the thrusts quickened, punching his rim.

Hux groaned feeling a wave of lightheadedness and kept himself up with his hands against the guards' torsos. A couple seconds later, the guard came on Kylo's asshole. Hux let go of the cock in his mouth and watched the second guard jerk himself onto the spasming gape.

By now the six others are stroking themselves and waiting for Hux's signal. Hux pulled off his gloves and ran his finger pads around Kylo's rim to gather up the dripping mess before pressing it inside with two fingers. Kylo whined as they spread apart before thrusting.

"Next four," Hux ordered and held Kylo's hole open. Hux watched eagerly as Kylo writhed in his restraints inside the box as the four guards shot their loads to drip into his ass.

Hux twirled two fingers inside Kylo enjoying the filthy noises and tacky, slick mix of cum and lube.

Kylo projected the sensation on his end and Hux groaned, "Good and messy. Time for the big boys."

The Zeltron guard came over with a particular swagger. His dark magenta cock and scent had Hux and Kylo moaning. Hux held his mouth open with his tongue out. The guard wetted his cock with Hux's drool and bounced the large head against Hux's tongue. Hux moaned and tilted his head to take as much as he could without grazing the wonderful cock with his teeth. The guard's pheromones get more intense as Hux bobs his head a few more times before pulling away. Everyone in the room groans the sight of Hux's saliva trailing from his lip to the tip. He cups it and strokes the guard's cock, "Fuck him."

The guard nods and thrusts hard enough to shake the box. Kylo screams and Hux holds onto the box watching intently as the cum and lube froths on the dark magenta shaft. Kylo senses what Hux can see and encourages him to give into his compulsion.

"Pull out," Hux whispers hoarsely. The guard grunts as he does. Hux dips down to lick the mess. It's awful, disgusting. But Kylo is projecting how much the room loved the sight. Especially Kylo.

Hux whined as his cock ached in his chastity. It shouldn't matter. All of these men are his cock. His power. Kylo whined and spoke aloud for the first time in hours, "Fuck me, fuck me!"

Hux indulged with another lick before nodding. The guard crouched down and nearly fucked Hux off the box. Kylo projected the sharp pain of biting his tongue from the hard fuck. Hux's thighs trembled as he held on for the remaining minutes. Mercifully, the Zeltron came with just his cock head inside. Kylo whimpered from the hot fluid coating his tender lining. When the Zeltron pulled out for the last time of the day, Hux pushed four fingers inside and enjoyed the added heat.

The final guard, a Zabrak, stepped up. His cock had been moulded for toys to keep Hux and Kylo sated until they had a chance with the real thing. Hux whined as the guard grabbed his head and guided his mouth onto his pointed tip. Hux's eyes roll back from the flared head nearly locking his jaw. Pride warms his gut knowing how easy it is to ride this cock with his ass.

"Wiggle your butt for me," the guard spoke.

Flushed, Hux shifts while still sucking on the Zabrakian dick. Once he had proper balance, he start shaking his ass. The weighted plug tugged on his rim. The movement was barely seen under Kylo's cape and the Zabrak growled and moved the fabric away for a better view.

Hux whined as the dick in his mouth started to thrust. He squeezed around his plug and let his throat get fucked.

It went on until Kylo ordered the Zabrak to fuck him. The guard obeyed with a dark chuckle that made both Hux and Kylo's toes curl. The pointed tip and textured shaft were wide enough to get a little resistance. Kylo moaned and muttered praise. Hux sucked on his lower lip watching Kylo's ass get destroyed. His lip pales in comparison to how plush and pillowy Kylo's asshole will feel as Hux sucks on it. Kylo whimpered at the thought and tried to clench harder around the guard. The Zabrak roared and slapped the box from the added pressure. Hux's and Kylo's ears rang. A few minutes of mindless thrusts led to the guard cumming an anticipated cup worth of cum. Just thinking of the musky, spiced taste had Hux trembling off of the box. He released the latches and inspected what he could see of Kylo's body. He looked well enough so Hux ordered all the guards to leave the room and guard the doors. The Zabrak finally finished cumming and was the last to leave. Once alone, Hux squeezed the release for the straps holding Kylo and the man whimpered as blood flow returned. The last load was deeper than the rest but Hux still slipped the now measly plug into Kylo. Hux kissed him once he stood up. Kylo took one of Hux's hands, "Throne or?"

Hux groaned, "Yes. Let me undress."

Kylo watched his own uniform come off his lover as he floated back into himself. Hux took off his chastity as well and Kylo couldn't resist caressing Hux's balls. Hux inhaled sharply, "Oh! Throne, now!"

Kylo limps over and sighs as Hux's hand stays on his lower back. It takes two tries, but they get into the position they had in mind. Hux had engaged the recliner button while Kylo squatted with a foot on each stone armrest. Hux's face was below Kylo's ass and as tempting as pulling the plug out with his teeth, he knew better. He did tilt his face to lick around the plug base before pulling it out slowly.

The first gush lands in his mouth. He wipes his chin and uses the fluids to stroke himself. With his other hand, he guides Kylo's ass closer. Kylo huffs as he tries to hold everything back. But Hux's fingers and tongue tease his rim. They moan as a little spurt lands in Hux's mouth. Hux then widens his mouth to suck on Kylo's rim.

He uses the flat of his tongue to fight the push of cum. But it's a useless move and he gets covered in the guards' cum. Kylo curses and pushes the rest out against Hux's lapping tongue. Hux's left eye is the only one able to see and he watches the beautiful red wrinkles of flesh pulse in and out of Kylo's anus. 

Kylo whines and rubs the flesh as well, "Oh, we did it."

Hux is stroking himself with quick strokes with drying cum, "Yes, I fucked your ass raw and blooming. Rub it on me, Kylo."

Kylo groaned and they moved so Hux was reclined higher with Kylo straddling his hips facing away. Hux's plug was pressing deep inside him and his cock twitched as he clenched. Kylo pushed his ass out and both grunted as it rubbed against Hux's cock and fist. Both looked at each other with a grin but knew fisting was more Hux's preferred way of blowing out his asshole. Kylo got off on getting destroyed on cocks.

Hux moaned as his orgasm started to signal it's arrival. Kylo batted away his hand and sunk down until he was fully seated. Hux let his eyes shut and enjoyed licking his cum crusted lips as Kylo rode him.

Extra wet noises and panting filled the room before they both froze and yelled. Kylo's orgasm came first and the spasms triggered Hux's. Kylo pulled off with a muffled yawn that Hux returned. They looked at each other feeling highly accomplished with each other.

"I think we should adjourn for the day, Supreme Leader?" Hux asked.

"Yes," Kylo leaned down with a slight wince before licking Hux's face clean. Hux huffs and kisses him. They leave everything behind and grab the two robes hidden behind the throne. Using their secret passage, they go to their quarters to wash and rest.

Next week, the Supreme Leader was scheduled to settle a dispute between two warring factions that want a contract with the First Order. Hux's spies had informed them that both leaders have diphallia. The red box had a lot of practice ahead of them.

  
  
  



End file.
